


Get set

by Chiwibel



Series: Beginnings [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Carver Hawke is a confused brother because he doesn't know what it means to be a brother, F/M, Garret Hawke punches and kicks feelings away, Letters, M/M, Mentions of Death, Snippets, or so he thinks, warden!Carver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwibel/pseuds/Chiwibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least Carver read all the letters his brother sent him, even if he rarely wrote back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get set

 

   Carver Hawke knew he was far from being the best brother but he tried to be a good one, sometimes.

   It was hard and confusing when Garret had treated him like a _son_ or a _nuisance_ , because it left him not knowing what to do, what to say, what to _be_.

   At least Carver read all the letters his brother sent him, even if he rarely wrote back.

…

_Mother is okay and blaming me for you goin’ away. I am ignoring her and kickin’ ass. My beard is magnificent. Gamlen is Gamlen. They better be taking good care of you there, Carver!_

_Dog says hi._

…

   Some were uninteresting and some made him wish he was blind.

…

_Good thing you didn’t go for Merrill, elves seem to tend to run away from one’s magnificent beard. I also can’t feel my left foot._

_At least I know what Isabela meant by calling Anders “Sparklefingers”. Good thing he’s a healer. No regrets!_

…

   Some were long and some were heartbreakingly short.

…

_Isabela ran away._

…

_Need you here. Dad business._

…

_Mother’s dead._

…

_Dog misses you._

_I do, too._

…

   And some did have a reply, an answer.

…

_He’s dead, Carver. Anders’ dead. And I killed him. Maybe he killed himself long ago, right before what he did, right before joining with Justice? Vengeance? Whatever. He’s dead and I feel like I killed Fenris along with him. How many people is this city going to take away from me?_

…

   It was funny, in the most horrible of ways, that the only thing he wanted to write back was the only thing he couldn’t (he was being watched, everything he wrote would be read before being sent away).

 

_He’s alive, brother, he’s alive and alone._

 


End file.
